1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to novel dielectric compositions based on benzyltoluene and (methylbenzyl)xylene isomers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
European Patent EP 136,230 describes dielectric compositions essentially comprising a mixture of isomers of benzyltoluene and of dibenzyltoluene, and optionally also containing ditolylphenylmethane.